


荣耀屯二三事（3）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（3）

冯村长家有个傻儿子，二婚媳妇那边带来的，姓周，大名周泽楷，模样俊是俊，傻也是真的傻，五岁才会说话，可把冯村长愁坏了，好好模样一小伙子，二十几了也没见对哪家姑娘有意思，虽说是继子但自家也就这一根独苗，终身大事上可马虎不得。

“崽啊，是时候娶个媳妇了，有中意的就带回家吧。”冯村长语重心长的说道。

傻儿子点点头，俊脸迅速飞起一抹红晕。

还真有啊？

冯村长暗自欣喜。

得了，甭管哪家闺女，就冲他儿子这喜欢劲的，他这个当爹的磨破三寸不烂之舌也要把儿媳妇送上冯家的八抬大轿。

任凭冯村长千算万算就是没算到他家傻儿子中意的根本不是啥大闺女，而是街头卖伞的叶寡妇，要说怎么勾搭上的那还得从半个月前说起。

七月末尾，荣耀屯的太阳煞是毒辣，宛如一颗滚烫的火球明晃晃的悬在当头，电扇不好使，荣耀屯有空调的只有村长家，其余村民就只能摇着蒲扇在溪水边避暑纳凉，大中午的就看见村长家傻儿子没头没脑的在大太阳底下晃来晃去，似乎在找人。

“傻小子找你娘是吧，她们在上游洗衣服呐！”

有人提了一句。

傻儿子听闻马上调了个头，朝着上游走去。

溪水上游是个小树林，高高低低的枝丫倒是遮去了不少热度，他走了一段路就听见溪边传来哗啦啦的水声，透过矮灌木看去就瞧见池塘里站着一个人，半裸着，背对着他，正在解身上的红肚兜，圆润挺翘的屁股蛋半个泡在水里，白的和奶豆腐一样的肌肤似乎都反着光。

是年前没了丈夫的叶寡妇，心里大约是琢磨这地偏僻，洗完衣服竟然就这么放心的脱光了衣裳洗澡，没想到就被村长家傻儿子撞了个正着。

最后一件肚兜也脱干净了，叶寡妇靠着青石板享受的抚摸自己的胴体，粗长的丝瓜络沿着乳峰慢条斯理的打转，两团丰满的奶子半浮在水面上，引得一群肥鸭子争相围观，扑腾翅膀嘎嘎嘎的叫个不停，胆子大点的甚至还趁其不备啄了一下凸起的奶头，弄得叶寡妇连忙捂着奶子惊叫的站起来，这下可算是被从上到下的看光了。

咕嘟。

周泽楷下意识的咽了一口口水，胯下老二燥热的紧，偏偏那叶寡妇骨肉淫荡，一举一动都风骚之极，赶走了那群色鸭子后，居然坐在青石板上闻着一条不知是谁的内裤就着河水自慰起来。

 

“沐秋……唔沐秋我好想你啊……想要老公的大鸡巴插进来呜……”

叶寡妇一边吸闻内裤，一边玩弄自己阴蒂，嘴里还叫着亡夫的名字。

不知是不是自慰的太入神，叶寡妇刚泄完一发，一不留神整个人就猝不及防的滑入水中，河水虽然不深，但湍急的很，打滑淹死的小孩少说也有五六个。

就在这千钧一发之际，有人从身后揽住他的腰肢硬是将他从水底捞了起来，三两下就麻溜的推上了岸边，叶寡妇呛了水整个人都迷迷糊糊的，隐约就看见一个人朝着他的嘴巴亲了下来。

“唔……沐秋？”叶寡妇下意识的将手脚缠了上去，同他忘情的接吻。

嘴唇被狠狠的咬了一下，这才让他的脑子清醒了点，定睛一看压在自己身上的居然是村长家的傻儿子。

“是小周啊，谢谢啊，那个先……”叶寡妇连忙后退几步用就近的肚兜勉强遮住了自己裸露的胸口，双腿绞紧却仍然挡不住外泄的春光。

殊不知方才他娇喘连连双腿大开的骚样早就被男人看了去。

“……？”村长家傻儿子歪了歪头一派纯良看着他。

叶寡妇叹了口气，心想他和一傻小子多想什么，估计只当是救人的一部分，上次城里来的那赤脚大夫不就演示过那个什么‘人工呼吸’嘛，估计这傻小子照搬照用了。

不过……

叶寡妇的目光不由自主的瞥向傻小子的胸口，刚刚下了水这小子衣服都湿透了，半透明的一层贴在身上，不说胸肌，干农活练出的腹肌足足有八块，底下更是鼓出老大一包，不用摸就知道本钱够足。

“要……人工呼吸……对嘴……”

小周说着又亲了下来，手还不老实的捏住左半边奶子打着圈的揉捏，膝盖卡在叶寡妇湿哒哒的阴唇中间让他合不拢腿。

叶寡妇有意想出声教育一下这傻小子人工呼吸不是接吻胸口按压不是揉奶子，但无奈实在是腾不出嘴，被沐秋彻底开发的淫荡身子哪受得了这般挑逗，当下就发了骚病，恨不得立马就将傻小子裤裆里的那根大鸡巴插进骚逼里面止止痒。

“不行……快些回去……你爹要问起来……”

叶寡妇残余的廉耻心忽然冒出来，其他野汉子就算了，小周可是村长家的儿子，要是睡了他，老冯那边他怎么解释？

“不用管他，我娶你。”

一贯呆呆傻傻的傻小子忽然笑了，笑的叶寡妇脊背都有点冷。

“不行……不……呜！”

叶寡妇眼看着村长家傻儿子掏出了他那与纯良帅脸截然不符的大鸡巴，二话不说腰身一挺直接一干到底。

他整个人被按在青石板上肏干，两只小脚软绵绵的乱踢乱蹬，却仍旧无济于事，涨的青紫可怖的大鸡巴打桩机似的拍打他的屁股蛋，浓白的白浆都打起了泡，顺着湍急的水流一股脑的飘向了下游，说不定哪个野汉子天热喝口水就能喝到他的骚水。

“我看见别人干你了，就在谷仓后面，好几个，你还叫他们老公。”

周泽楷一边猛干一边压低声音在他耳边说。

叶寡妇早已经爽上了天，这会听见这话还是忍不住呜咽了一下。

“太骚了，他们怎么没有干死你……”

男人说话间又是一个深顶。

“有人过过来了……老，老公我们去那边……啊~！”叶寡妇紧紧抓住男人手臂，眼神慌张的瞥向不远处的草丛，又是窘迫又是屈辱的说道。

不知是不是某个称呼取悦了野汉子，他欣然同意，一手抱起一丝不挂的‘媳妇’，另一手也没忘了提走洗好的衣物。

唯独只有一条内裤丢在一边无人问津……


End file.
